


Thoughts Can Be Reflective or Unsettling

by kn_2101



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mental Health Issues, Mental Illness, Mental Instability, Other, Poetry, Violence, basically just me writing random stuff that pops into my head, mind, random thoughts, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kn_2101/pseuds/kn_2101
Summary: A series of poetry written by yours truly. It's based around philisophical possibilities that pop into my head. It is very casual, I am not a professional by any means. I am not even an English major. I just wanted to share my thoughts somewhere, because sometimes the outside world can be a lot lonelier than the internet.Thank you for reading.
Comments: 2





	1. Good and Bad Are Myths

**Author's Note:**

> Can "good" really be defined objectively?

If you squint hard enough, you can see the good intentions in anyone. This is because “good” can’t be objectively defined. Humans are too flawed for that. We want to take everything and give it a flavor of our own. To you, "good" could be a kind hearted, generous soul. To me, it could be someone who is passionate and has a vision for their lives.

I’ve been wondering if there is an exception to this idea, when pertaining to psychopaths or sociopaths. Those diagnosed with these types of mental illness can easily be swayed to do extreme things, simply because they do not see their actions as holding any moral consequence. After all, is it not good to feel powerful and create art with the bodies they destroy? Is it not a form of passion, to take out fantasies on another soul? It is unrighteous to take another’s life, but that knowledge comes from one’s moral compass.

So can those without one really be labeled “bad?” In no terms is it precedented to commit murder, rape, assault, or any other crime that harms others, unless done in self-defense. However, to label someone as evil when they do what we define as “bad” is choosing to be ignorant. The human mind is a labyrinth of possibilities. We as humans do not always have control over these possibilities.


	2. Conditional Love

I grew up in a conservative, religious town. My family, friends, pretty much everyone I knew were involved in the church in one way or another. As I got older, I began to volunteer my time for the church as well. But, as time progressed, I realized the only reason I did it was because it's what everyone did. It's all I had been raised to do-to be. So, as soon as I realized I was doing it for the people, and not God, I left. I said I would find a new church, but I didn't want to look. I wasn't ready. It felt like I had just ended a toxic relationship that I had suffered through for too long.

The thing that struck me the most, though, was the lack of people reaching out. Churches are supposed to be known for asking if you're okay, especially when you suddenly drop off the map. Family, family friends, church leaders I used to work alongside... None of them called. None of them texted. None of them cared. It hurt, and it took a long time to stop blaming myself for that hurt. 

When you grow up your realize something that sobers you more than words can describe. Some love is solely conditional. As soon as you leave to pursue self-discovery, those that only loved you out of similarities will leave. And while it is one of the worst things to experience, it allows you to grow into a stronger, better person.   
I love myself more now than I have in my entire life. Sometimes the toxic people you need to cut out of your life are those you least expect, and for me it was my "church family." Reflect on your life, make sure that you are living happily. Don't let any expectations from others or fear of change stop you from pursuing the version of yourself that will make you feel at peace.


End file.
